The Darkness Within You
by IamPancakeSatan666
Summary: Steven had a nightmare about a boy named Stevon, and Steven can't believe what he did! Now, Steven must stop Stevon before he tries to ruin Steven's life. (Book 1 of the Stevon Saga)
1. Chapter 1

Steven was dreaming.

He dreamed of a boy, who looked like him, but his jacket was purple, and his gem was a purple-ish black. He looked at Steven with a grin.

Steven woke up, and felt worried. _Who is that boy? I need answers!_ Steven thought. He headed to Rose's room, hoping he could find a answer. When he got there, he noticed that the symbol for his gem was glowing. He lifted up his shirt, and saw that his gem was blinking a light as well. He didn't knew what it meant, but he wanted to find out. So he decided to head into the room, and saw that Rose's room was _different_. The clouds were purple, and Steven felt something watching him. _I haven't been to this room in a long time. Maybe it's mad?_ Steven thought. He shook away the thought. _That's not true!_ he thought. He walked inside, and looked around.

"Hello?" Steven called out.

No response, but this...

"Hello."

Steven was shocked as it was his own voice. He spun around and saw the same boy from his nightmares, but he was more visual. The boy had purple curly hair, and had the same skin tone as Steven. He had black jeans, and his star on his shirt was cracked. He wasn't wearing shoes, though...

"H-hi, I'm Steven." Steven smiled weakly.

"If you're Steven, then you may call me Stevon." the boy said.

"O-okay, Stevon." Steven smile grew bright.

"Ugh, smiles. Makes me sick." Stevon rolled his eyes.

"Huh? How do they make you sick?" Steven asked.

"Anything friendly makes me sick. You, for example." Stevon smirked.

"Huh?" Steven was confused, but before he could get an answer, he was punched in the face.

"Don't be like that!" Stevon said.

Steven looked at Stevon, a new shock with him. _Stevon is evil!_ Steven thought. He pulled out his shield, and prepared for the next attack. Stevon chuckled.

"Aw, poor Steven!" Stevon joked.

"That isn't funny!" Steven threw his shield at Stevon.

Stevon pulled out his shield, which was purple, and blocked it. He then prepared to throw his shield, but blades appeared on the end of the shield, and Steven was shocked. Stevon threw the buzzsaw shield and Steven dodged. _I have to get out of here!_ Steven thought, running to the exit.

"Where do you think your going?" Stevon matched his pace.

Steven ignored him, and ran out of them, going to close the door, when Stevon stopped, and stared at Steven. He slowly made his way out, his body trying to force him back, but he just got out as Steven closed the door to Rose's room. Stevon fell to the ground, and panted. He looked at himself, and saw that he still existed. He began laughing.

"Freedom! _Freedom!_" Steven shouted, standing up.

Steven looked as Stevon ran out of the house, leaving Steven with a burden. _What have I done?!_ he thought.

* * *

_**A/N: A NEW STORY! Thank you for reading it!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Steven was waiting for the Gems, since he had to confront them about Stevon. He paced around his room, waiting when Amethyst came up.

"Yo, dude, you okay?" Amethyst asked.

"No, I'm not okay! There's another me running around, and I don't know what to do!" Steven blurted out.

Amethyst looked shocked. Steven sighed.

"We have to find Stevon, so he doesn't ruin anyone's lives." Steven said.

Just then, Garnet and Pearl came up.

"Steven, what's wrong?!" Pearl asked.

Steven explained the situation to Pearl and Garnet.

"We gotta stop him!" Garnet growled.

"Yea, but where is he?!" Steven asked.

"We'll find him!" Pearl said, sounding confident.

"I hope so!" Steven said, looking over the balcony.

**~a~**

Stevon was walking around Beach City, wondering. _What is this place?_ Stevon asked himself. He just kept on walking, pretending to be happy. He was called "Steven" a couple of times, which made him cringe. _I'm not Steven!_ he wanted to shout at them, but he was only letting it slide for a bit. He kept on walking until he saw a tall pillar with a windmill on it. _I'll go there!_ Stevon thought, going to it.

**~a~**

Steven and Amethyst were looking in Little Homeworld, looking for Stevon. Amethyst said that he might've ended up here since Stevon was still learning about the world. Steven agreed, hoping she was right. They asked the other Gems if they say a boy like him, but with a purple jacket, and purple curly hair. All of them disagreed. Steven was going to the exit of Little Homeworld when he saw Stevon coming up to Little Homeworld. Stevon noticed Steven and lowered his eyes brows as if he was threatening. He began walking up to Steven, and Steven took a step back. _Am I scared of him?!_ Steven asked himself. Stevon was closer to Steven, and he couldn't believe it. Stevon smiled.

"Hello, Steven." Stevon said, smirking.

"What do you want?!" Steven asked.

"Well, it's simple. I want you _dead!_" Stevon punched Steven and sent him flying.

Steven was shocked, and fell to the ground in Little Homeworld. All the Gems there looked startled. Steven got up and looked at Stevon. He charged for Stevon, but Stevon dodged, and tripped Steven, him falling to the ground.

"Wow, Steven, you suck!" Stevon said.

"Stevon! Stop!" Steven got back up and went to punch Stevon, but Stevon grabbed his hand.

"Sorry, Steven, but you have no chance against a _Black Quartz!_" Stevon smirked.

Everyone around them gasped.

"A-a-a Black Quartz?!" Steven didn't know if Stevon knew that he was Pink Diamond.

"Yes, Steven. I am a Black Quartz. I was created by your fears, and you fear _me!_" Stevon punched Steven in the face, causing him to stumble backwards.

Steven was startled. _He knows what I fear?!_ Steven held his nose, which was bleeding.

"Sorry, Steven, but you pushed my buttons." Stevon suddenly uppercut Steven in the stomach, sending him upwards.

Steven was them stormed by Stevon's flurry of attacks, like how he did with Jasper. Stevon then smacked him downwards, causing Steven to get badly hurt. Steven's body hurt everywhere. _What am I gonna do?!_ Steven thought. He tried to get up, but Stevon held him down with his foot.

"Give up, Steven?" Stevon asked.

Steven couldn't believe it. Stevon's asking him if he gives up?! _This is my home!_ Steven thought.

"N-no... This is m-my home..." Steven breathed.

"Huh?" Stevon sounded like he could believe what he was hearing.

Just then, a Gem carrying fruit dropped a pineapple, and it rolled up to Stevon's other foot. Stevon looked at it and screamed.

"Huh?" the foot on Steven's back was gone, and the sound of panic was heard from Stevon.

"NO NO NO NO! A-ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Stevon screamed.

Steven looked at the pineapple, and picked it up. "You're scared of... a pineapple?" Steven asked.

"KEEP THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" Stevon shouted, backing away.

Steven threw it to another hand and caught it. He then had an idea.

"If you promise to leave me alone, then I'll put the pineapple down." he said.

"OKAY! Okay! I'll go away. Just put the pineapple... down..." Stevon begged.

"Sure, if you _apologize_ to me." Steven smiled.

"Okay! I'm sor- I'm sor- I'm sorry!" Stevon blurted out.

"Good, now leave, Stevon, and don't come back to Beach City or Little Homeworld anymore." Steven ordered.

"WHA- fine..." Stevon went to leave.

Steven sighed. _Maybe that was too harsh._ he thought. He watched Stevon leave sadly, and sighed.

"You can come back, only if you promise to be a friend, not a foe." Steven said.

Stevon looked at Steven with shocked eyes. "I-I promise!"

Steven smiled. Maybe he just made a new friend...

* * *

_**A/N: WOW, WHAT A LONG CHAPTER! Enjoy this chapter with every last bit of you!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Steven was sitting with Stevon at Steven's house. Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl were confused as to why Steven made friends with Stevon, but Steven ignored them. He and Stevon were sitting there. Steven remembered what Amethyst said when she saw Stevon:

_"Dude, that's Stevon?!" Amethyst asked._

_"Yea, but he wants to be good now!" Steven looked at Stevon._

_Stevon slightly laughed. "Yea..."_

_Amethyst glared at Stevon. "I don't trust him." she said._

_"Come on, Amethyst! Maybe it'll be like the Spinel situation. Maybe he'll like being good!" Steven said._

_"Okay, fine. But one wrong move and he's toast!" Amethyst warned._

_"Nah, you'll be toast." Stevon crossed his arms._

_"Stevon!" Steven glared at Stevon._

_Stevon sighed. "I'm sorry, Amethyst." he said._

_"Good." Steven smiled._

Steven remembered Amethyst asking why he had a pineapple, and Stevon jumped. Steven laughed a bit. Stevon looked at Steven with a concern.

"Sorry, I just remembered something funny." Steven said.

"Oh, I see..." Stevon looked at the ground.

Steven stood up. "Hey, don't be a downer! We'll have tons of fun!" Steven smiled.

Stevon looked at Steven. "Maybe..." he went back to looking at the ground.

Steven sighed.

"Come on, Stevon! Take a chance to live in the moment!" Steven said.

"What moment?! I don't see anything "amazing" happening here!" Stevon shouted.

"St-Stevon..." Steven was shocked.

"Look, Steven, I can never be like you. I'M NEVER LIKE YOUR MOM, OKAY?!" Stevon ran out of the house.

Steven looked down in shame. _I made him upset!_ Steven went to run after Stevon. He saw Stevon running down across the sand and down to Beach City.

"Stevon wait!" Steven chased after him.

Steven chased Stevon to the lighthouse, and Stevon looked at the cliff. He looked back at Steven, tears in his eyes.

"Stevon wait! We can make anything right!" Steven said, trying to be encouraging.

"No, I don't wanna hear you're shit, Steven!" Stevon leaped and flew off of the face of the planet.

Steven looked as Stevon managed to fly away. He sighed. _What will I do, now that Stevon is lose?_ Steven asked himself.

* * *

**THE END OF BOOK ONE!**

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry this book is so short! I am gonna make a new book after this one called "All we Love is now Lost". This is only the beginning of the Stevon Saga! WOOHOO! **_


End file.
